Wyldstyle
Lucy A.K.A. Wyldstyle, is Emmet's love interest and the deuteragonist of The LEGO Movie in 2014, along with in sets based on the movie. She is voiced by Elizabeth Banks. Background She is as "tough as nails" and is Emmet's love interest. As an independent figure, she doesn't let others give her orders easily; as a Master Builder, her creativity rivals even her no-business attitude. Despite this, she has a caring heart and puts a great deal of faith in those she considers friends. Since meeting Emmet, she believes him to be the "Special", the figure destined to save the LEGO universe. Of course, he doesn't believe himself to be special at all, so it's up to her to convince him otherwise--whether or not he likes it. She is Batman's former girlfriend. “Hey, everybody. You don't know me, but I'm on TV, so you can trust me. I know things seem kind of bad right now. But there is a way out of this. This is Emmet. And he was just like all of you. A face in the crowd, following the same instructions as you. He was so good at fitting in, no one ever saw him. And I owe you an apology, because I used to look down on people like that. I used to think they were followers with no ideas or vision. Because it turns out Emmet had great ideas. And even though they seemed weird...and kind of pointless...they actually came closer than anyone else to saving the universe. And now we have to finish what he started, by making whatever weird thing pops into our heads. All of you have the ability inside of you to be a groundbreaker. And I mean literally! Break the ground! Peel up the pieces! Tear apart your walls! Build things only you could build. Defend yourselves. We need to fight back against President Business' plans to freeze us! Today will not be known as Taco Tuesday. It will be known as Freedom Friday! ...But still on a Tuesday!” ―Wyldstyle LEGO.com Description A free spirit who loves pushing boundaries and being creative. She has a strong, independent streak that makes her question when things are wrong. Since she believes Emmet is the “Special” from The Prophecy who’s destined to save Bricksburg, sparks have been flying between them, in spite of herself… and her current boyfriend. Minifigures Description “Act like you belong here.” The streetwise and free-spirited Master Builder called Wyldstyle knows the best way to escape from Bad Cop and his robot goons. Blasting through a secret portal, she and Emmet travel to the Wild West, a rootin’, tootin’ realm of cattle-rustling, train-robbing, and high-noon showdowns. Donning old-timey disguises to blend in with the local cowboys and outlaws, they start their quest to find the wizard Vitruvius and save the LEGO world. But although Wyldstyle knows exactly what she’s doing, poor Emmet may be completely out of his league Quotes '“That was literally the dumbest thing I have ever heard.” ' ―Wyldstyle to Emmet '“Oh, right. Batman, this is Emmet. Emmet, this is my boyfriend, Batman.” ' ―Wyldstyle '“That was my real name. You asked earlier, and it's... Lucy.” ' ―Wyldstyle revealing her real name to Emmet '“We NEED to go to Vitruvius and tell him the piece has been found!” ' ―Wyldstyle to Emmet Notes *Her real name is Lucy, but her personal insecurity led to changing her names multiple times. They were Darkstorm, Geminizzle, Neversmile, Freakface, and Snazzypants, according to Vitruvius. She seemed pleased that Emmet accepted and liked her real name. *When Emmet and Vitruvius heard her name they asked if she was a DJ/DJ (Minifigures), much to her confusion (a reference to real life DJ Wildstylez). *She had wished to be the Special when she first heard the prophecy, which would partially explain why she was upset at Emmet at first. *Her hairpiece was inspired by Star, a character from Clikits. *Her appearance is similar to the Skater Girl's. *She makes a cameo appearance in The Simpsons LEGO Spectacular "Brick Like Me". *She's one of the minifigures to have an arm printing. *Her hairpiece was reused for Natasha, a character from the Friends theme. Appearances Set Appearances *70801 Melting Room (Hood) *70803 Cloud Cuckoo Palace (Hood Down) *71004 The LEGO Movie Series (Wild West) *70808 Super Cycle Chase (Hood Down) *70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow (Hood Down) *70816 Benny’s Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! (Space) *70819 Bad Cop Car Chase (Hood Down) *The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (Without Hood Piece) Movie Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Gallery of Variants Physical Variants Wyldstyle-1.jpg|Regular Wyldstyle-hood.jpg|Hood Western_Wyldstyle.jpg|Old West WyldstyleSpace.PNG|Space Movie Variants WyldStyle.png|Regular Wyldstyle_movie_hood.png|Hood Wyldstyle_movie_western.png|Old West Rdwl.png|Robot Disquise Wyldstyle_space.png|Space Video Game Variants Lucy_vg.jpg|Regular Screen_Shot_2014-02-28_at_8.39.57_PM.png|Hood Wild_West_Wyldstyle.jpg|old West Tinfoil_Bot.jpg|Robot Disquise Screen_Shot_2014-03-01_at_10.42.06_PM.png|Space Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Yellow Minifigures Category:Physical LEGO Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Index